


Of Toys, Bets and Love, oh my! (Sex Toys)

by Varimoon69



Series: Eugarian Kinktober Collection [14]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Breeding Kink, Creampie, Dirty Talk, F/M, Female Varian (Disney), Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27019666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varimoon69/pseuds/Varimoon69
Summary: Mr. Fizherbert loves 'toying' with his favorite student...it doesn't go exactly as he plans~Day 14: Toys
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Varian
Series: Eugarian Kinktober Collection [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946833
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Of Toys, Bets and Love, oh my! (Sex Toys)

**Author's Note:**

> Guess what's back~
> 
> Happy Reading!

Varian groaned irritably as she shifted a bit in her seat on the bench trying in vain to get some relief, bringing a hand to her mouth in attempt to muffle the gasp that was running up her throat. But it was growing increasingly difficult to suppress her sounds with each passing second as she waited her turn to be switched in, hoping any one noticing the twitching in her legs played it off as nervousness for the first game of the year being in a few weeks, as more of her juices leaked from her oversensitive pussy. Her only saving grace was the school's choice of making all the bottoms of the sports uniforms black, so she, hopefully, didn't have to worry about anyone noticing a stain in her shorts.

"V?" Nuru poked her shoulder, "You feeling okay?"

Varian forced herself to sit a bit straighter and meet Nuru's concerned gaze with a smile she hoped didn't look as strained as it felt as she nodded, "Yea-Yeah, I'm fine." She inwardly cursed at how her breathing was slightly labored despite only having played one practice one-through.

Hugo raised a brow from where he was standing behind the bench, where he was free to talk to them while waiting to be switched, instead of on the bench with the rest of the boys' tennis team, "You sure about that, Hummingbird? You look like like your about to have a heat-stroke." He held up one of the water bottles he kept on hand, a habit he picked up during the warmer season, but she waved the offer off, despite how dry her throat felt as she rubbed her thighs together.

"I'm sure," Varian reassured after swallowing, "Guess I'm just off today." _ ~~Oh she was more than 'off', but she wasn't about to admit it.~~_

Annoyance burned in baby blue eyes as she stared across the court where a familiar brunet teacher was observing the practice game, clipboard tuck in one arm and stereotypical coach whistle hanging around his neck, occasionally barking tips to the other girls when he spied something to improve between praise. Coffee brown eyes met crystal blue, and Varian glared.

Eugene Fucking Fitzherbert, her coach on both the tennis and soccer teams, the highlight of her life, and often the bane of her existence; had the gall to smirk at her, one fine eyebrow arching upward in an inquisitive, but challenging manner. Lord knew how badly she just want to punch him in oh so perfect, handsome fa-

Varian bit back a startled squeak that was mixed with a breathy gasp as her body lurched, eyes squeezing shut, making everyone look at her. Oh, how she was going to kill Eugene for this bright idea of his.

This 'bright idea' being the pair of vibrating plug G-string panties he somehow talked her into wearing. To school of all places. And wouldn't let her take off for practice. The remote controlled bullet vibrator was dressed against her G-spot, quiet as a mouse as it stimulated her. Remote controlled by Eugene particularly, who was clearly getting a kick out of this as he pretended not to notice her almost doubling over.

Varian should've known better then to push her luck when making bets. But she just never seemed to learn. Last time she made a bet, Hugo had her walking around school in one of those barely appropriate Japanese School Girl uniforms that the girls had all gotten during their trip a few months ago. But nope, she just had to test her luck against a Fizherbert of all people. She was starting to wonder if she was turning into a glutton for punishment...

"Varian!" Nuru and Hugo gasped in concern. "Seriously, Goggles, are you sure you don't want one of us to bring you to the nurse?" Hugo asked eyes heavy with concern. "Is she okay?" Another teammate asked. "I'm not sure," Nuru answered.

"Guys, I-I sweaaah~ar..." Varian softly groaned clenching her thighs together as she mentally willed for the battery to run out, despite having watched Eugene put brand new batteries in it that very morning when he told her to wear it, "Just...a little cra-cramp...just gotta play it off..." Nuru and the other girl winced, apparently getting the same idea, whilst Hugo cringed, looking a bit awkward with the same idea.

"Varian!" Eugene called after blowing his whistle, "Your in! Baker, you're cycled out!"

"I still find it weird he can remember you're name, but no one else's," Hugo commented and it was Varian's turn to wince at the clear suspicion in his tone. "He remembers yours and Nuru's," She grumbled, "He just knew me longer so he doesn't bother with surname-formality with me..."

"Varian!" Eugene called again and she quickly stood, forcing herself to try and walk normally.

_Oh, why did she agree to this? On a practice day of all days!_

Eugene had been playing with the goddamn controller all day. Even though she never had gym class once before practice. When she was studying in the library, trying to have lunch, even during actual class. It was getting impossible for her to focus on anything except for the delicious vibrations rocking her core, making her weak in the knees more then once and like every nerve in her body was on fire. The only thing that kept her from forming an embarrassing puddle at her feet or in her seat was that every time she was just so damn close, the vibrations would slow down enough to keep her distracted from what she was trying to do, but keep her from release at the same time.

_And it was driving her nuts!_

Varian shook her head and focused her attention in time to catch the ball as it was passed her way as it was her turn to serve, but she kept an eye on Eugene from the corner of her eye. She tossed the ball in the air and brought her racket back, prepared to strike.

But just as she started to swing, she froze. Varian's eyes widened with a startled cry, back arching as lightning shot up her spine as the low, steady thrum out of nowhere jumped straight into a high-buzzed frenzy. Her legs quivered before they gave out from under her, sending her to the ground, cheeks turning bright red as her mind blanked from the sheer pleasure.

"VARIAN!" Hugo and Nuru yelled in alarm, the blonde jumping over the bench to rush over to the fallen raven-black and blue-streaked haired girl as she squirmed and panted for breath. Murmurs instantly began to fall over the tennis court, but it all white noise in Varian's ears as she struggled not to reach down and bring herself closer to climax and scream.

"She's flushed all over," Nuru said in concern. "Damn it, Varian, I told you to drink some water," Hugo shook his head pulling her up to sitting position. "That's Varian for you, too stubborn for her own good," Eugene shook his head in what Varian knew was faux sympathy and she narrowed her eyes at him through her deep breaths, before his co-coach came over, "Think you can handle practice a little bit, I should call her dad to come pick her up, I don't think walking home like she usually does is such a good idea."

The woman nodded without hesitation, "Of course, poor thing, I keep telling her to bring a water bottle with her."

Eugene hummed in agreement, "Yeah, she never learns..." Though the smile made it clear it was meant in kind jest, though the smugness really made her want to punch him more then ever.

"I can carry her," Hugo offered and Varian didn't know whether to kiss him or scream at the blonde, so she whimpered instead burying her face in his shirt. "Only if you don't mind waiting there with her to explain to her dad why she passed out in the first place," Eugene raised a brow at him, "Trust me, you wanna let me do it." Hugo swallowed at this, unable to disagree and easily lifted her and passed her like a limp doll over to Eugene.

She squirmed and continued to glare up at him as he carried her into the school, but she was really close to snapping when he smirked at her, "So, how're you doing there, Freckles?"

Varian let out a choked sigh of relief and reprieve as the vibrations suddenly stopped and panted, leaning her head against her shoulder as she got her second wind. She then pouted at him, face flushed hot and pink with arousal and eyes almost black with lust as she hissed, "You're an asshole, you know that."

Eugene just grinned wickedly as he carried her through the empty school halls. The sport practices were almost always scheduled after school hours, so they was barely anyone around outside the gym and fields. Even the nurse was gone home at this point, as all staff were given basic medical lessons so they would be able to handle injuries up to a point should she not be there for whatever reason.

Once they got to the school infirmary, Eugene's grin grew wider upon seeing no one else there and immediately crossed the room and placed Varian in one of the standard issue hospital-like beds, reaching to run a rough hand through soft dark hair, then down a hot, flush freckled cheek and then under a small, round chin to tilt upwards. He then leaned in and kissed her on the mouth, hot and languid, controlled and all-consuming, but fleeting all at once as he pulled away, leaving Varian to whine softly as he continued to grin, "Yeah, I guess I can be, huh?"

Varian rolled her eyes but watched as Eugene strolled back over to the door and shut it, her entire body quivering when the click of the lock filled the room, followed by the zip of the door-window blinds. She couldn't contain herself any longer and quickly reached down and pulled the red Tee shirt of her sports uniform off, moaning and gasping as she revealed the black lace bra underneath as she tossed the shirt aside before shimming out of her shorts as he flicked off the lights, the only lighting left in the room coming from the blinds in the window.

"Please, 'Gene," Varian crooned softly through her gasps and moans, looking up at the brunet through half-lidded eyes, "I wanna cum...this...this day has been...difficult enough..."

"I don't know," Eugene purred in return as he strode back to her, leaning casually against one of the posts for the curtains meant to give the ill students some kind of privacy, idly fiddling with the controller in his hand. Little flicks of the dial had the vibration speed switching randomly from a simple one to four then jumping right to max then to seven and so fourth, wracking waves of pleasure through Varian's sensitive body as she gasped and moaned and writhed on the medical bed before his eyes, struggling to keep sitting up right as he added, "I'm not sure you earned it, you did have to be excused from practice early after all."

Varian tried to glared but it appear more as a look of desperation, loosing her composure rapidly as she whined, "G-G-Geneeeeeee...Pleaaaaah~se...I've been on edge all fucking day."

Eugene's grin turned wolfish, hot and electrifying as he chuckled in response, "I know, and its been hot as hell watching you try to hide it all day."

"Eugene..." Varian pleaded desperately and that grin turned into a deadly smirk as his fingers slid along the controller in his hand, causing her to let out a sudden surprised noise as the vibrator increased to its max speed.

Letting out a cry she fell back against the bed, squirming and pressing her hips as if to push back against the toy inside her pussy, but found no reprieve. Watching her breasts bounce and sway and the growing wet patch on the bed as her juices continued to leak out from under the panties, overflowing at this point, had Eugene licking his lips in anticipation as his cock swelled to full mast in his pants.

He reached down and pressed his fingers along the G-string, his smirk widening as it seemed to push the toy around deeper into her and made her squirm and try to wiggle away from him. But he used his other hand to pin one of her hips, using the other to grasp onto the toy through her panties and lightly pulled it out a bit before shoving it back in. Varian gasped loudly at the suddenness and moaned out loudly as she was continuously drilled into by the still vibrating toy.

 _"Aah~! Aaah~! Aaah~!"_ Varian cried out, pussy clenching desperately to keep the toy in place so she could got herself closer to release, _"Please~! Please~! No mooooorrrreee~! I think I-aah~! I-aah~! I might go-go-oooh~!"_ She practically sobbed when the vibrating stopped altogether, "Please..." She gasped as the clasp of her bra was undone and it was pulled off her, then she moaned as the panties and vibrator followed suit, leaving her perfectly bare under her teacher and coach's smouldering gaze; nipples hard and erect, and her pussy overflowing with her own juices, soaking into the thin sheets of the bedding.

"Look at you Freckles," Eugene mused as he pulled her closer to the edge of the bed and pushed her thighs further apart, where he knelt down between them and Varian moaned gripping her hands into the cheap sheets as he ran one of his fingers along her labia, "So wet just from some teasing..."

"I-" Varian started but cut herself off, back arching off the bed with a cry as a hot, wet, rough tongue swiped at her clit, she lifted her hips, pressing her lower lips into his face, desperate for more of that feeling, but he used his arms to pin them down whilst using his hands to further spread her throbbing, soaping wet pussy apart.

"Still look so pretty down here, Varian," Eugene murmured knowing it was making her cheeks flush darker, "Such a lovely pink..."

 _"Hnng, mmmph~!"_ Varian whimpered before managing to push herself up into a decent sitting position, "Ge-Gene...please...don't tease me anymore..."

"Hmm, only because I don't want to be called cruel," Eugene finally showed some mercy and she shivered in anticipation as he kissed the inside of her thigh, rubbing his stubble-ridden cheek over the delicate, flushed skin. All over she felt hot and that coiling feeling in her stomach was slowly returning the closer he got to pussy.

Eugene growled deep in his throat as he kissed those rosy pink lips before delving his tongue between the folds and savored the taste that greeted him. He didn't get to taste her often, she found the position embarrassing for whatever reason, so he always took his time to savor it when he got to. It always tasted so sweet; like a exotic mix of different fruit. His fingers gripped onto his toned thighs to keep them open as her legs began to tremble as he slowly lapped once he found the sensitive nub he was looking for and smiled around her as she moaned and squirmed.

 _"Ah~ooh~oh go~!"_ Varian moaned watonly only able to rock her hips to meet his tongue as well spur his pace, _"Feels so good~! Aaah~! So good~! Mmmph~! Please, more~!"_ And Eugene couldn't deny her, feeling incredibly smug as he felt every quiver and shiver running through her body with each swipe of his tongue, occasionally suckling gently on the swollen nub, making her wail when he did so.

Eugene slowly let go of one of her thighs to trail his hand down to his jeans and skillfully unbuttoned and un zipped them, carefully pulling out his cock and began to pump it in time with his swipes. When he finally pulled away, chin dripping with her juices, he used the other hand to plunge his middle finger into her dripping pussy and groaned when it was immediately clenched upon. He slowly pushed it further in with no resistance and resumed his previous pace, his smile returning as Varian continued to whimper and moan and cry.

"Look how easily my finger slid inside you," Eugene said to her with a smirk as she continued to rock her hips to take more of his finger in, "Damn it, your just hungry for it, aren't you?" He slipped his index finger in and Varian moaned at the further stretching.

 _"Aaah~! Aaah~! G-Geeeneee~!"_ Varian keened. "What do you want me to do, Varian?" Eugene said dropping his tone into that husky, dark rumble that she loved, "Tell me what you want me to do to you..."

"Hah...hah..." Varian panted when he paused his fingers in their exploration. She then sat up shakily, whining a little when it prompted him to remove his fingers from her and she shifted to she was laying down on the bed properly, she then raised her knees a bit and spread her legs apart invitingly, reaching down with one hand to spread her lower lips apart as she finally answered, "Please, Eugene...fuck me..."

Eugene growled in satisfaction at the answer, immediately stripping down as well. Hey, his beautiful girlfriend was already stark naked, it was only fair to join her. Once his cloths were joining hers in a pile on the floor, he finally climbed onto the bed with her, pulling the curtain closed around them and Varian smiled as he laid his body down on top of hers, able to feel every inch of hard, toned, perfect tanned-skin against her own fairer, slender body felt amazing, especially as he pulled her into a passionate kiss and felt those large, calloused, but perfect hands trail down her sides.

 _"Gene...please, I want you in me..."_ Varian crooned against his lips pleadingly, rolling her hips to emphasize her point. "Hush, love, never rush a good thing," Eugene chuckled kissing her again, making her whine before gasping into the kiss when one of those hands' thumb circles and flicks her clit, "Pill?" And she groaned in response.

 _"Gene...!"_ Varian complained. "Pill," He repeated more firmly. "Pink," She answered. "Sure or don't care?" He asked with an amused expression. _"Don't care, 'Gene, please fuck me~!"_ Varian begged.

"Well, since you asked so nicely," Eugene chuckled as he pushed himself up, pulling his hand away to guide the head of his shaft to her entrance and she gasped as she felt the large hard press against her. He pulled her into another kiss, swallowing her scream as he pushed his cock into her until he's fully sheathed, and he groans at how wet and tight she felt around him.

No matter how many times they do it together, it always kept feeling like the first time they were together, when he first claimed her as his. She was as beautiful now as she was then, and all his to see and behold. And he planned to keep it that way.

Varian clung onto the man she called teacher, coach and love of her life, doing everything in her power not to scream as he began to thrust, sliding in and out of her with ease. Her cries and moans muffled by the wet kisses he pulled her into, tongues meeting in an equally hot dance, yelping and moaning a bit louder when his large dick brushes her G-spot.

"God, you're beautiful," He breathed against her lips, eyes full of desire and love as he stared down at her, "How are you real? God damn it; if I'm dreaming I don't ever want to wake up." In any other situation, had Varian's mind been clear thinking, such a state would've worried her a little, but as it stood, the sentiment still fueled the fire in her skin and made her clench around him tighter.

 _"Aah~! Aah~! Aah~! Love you~! I love you~!"_ Varian babbled mindlessly, kissing him more as she did so, _"Aah~! Aah~! Don't want anyone but you~!"_ She moaned in bliss as Eugene started snapping his hips harder into her, ramming her without much time to ease up, just as far gone as she was at this point.

 _"Va-aaah~!-Varian...gonna...I got to pul-"_ Eugene started to warn, but Varian was having none of it. Just as he started trying to pull out, she wrapped her legs around his waist and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him close and deep inside her, startling him enough that it worked, _"Wha-aaah~! Va-Varian...?"_

Brown eyes turned completely black as pale pink lips leaned up next to his ear and whispered sweetly, ** _"Do you think...we'd make a pretty...little girl or boy together one day...?"_** Eugene's mind instantly filled itself with the imagine of Varian's stomach round with a precious little life inside it...

He groaned, overwhelmed, hips stuttering as waves of orgasmic bliss settled over him, cum shooting straight into her. Varian cried out as she finally tipped over the edge, squirting around him and soaking her juices straight into the cot, eyes rolling into the back of her head as her orgasm finally reaches her.

They both lay there, completely exhausted, panting for breath. Once she had what had to be her twentieth wind, she smiled up at him, lovingly. A smile he fully returned as he pulled her into a sweeter, tamer kiss, which she full-heartedly returned.

"Now that...that was...amazing..." Varian breathed as they parted for air. "Guess my ideas aren't all bad after all," Eugene said with a smirk. She slapped his shoulder in response with an eye-roll, "Oh hush..." He chuckled kissing her again as he slowly pulled out, she hummed, shuffling a little so he could lay next to her in a spooning position, wanting to get some cuddles in before he had to head back to practice.

It was an invitation he could never refuse. She smiled feeling his arms wrap around her and hold her close, placing a hand on one of them, never having felt safer, more secured. But as her mind cleared, she realized something and internally groaned.

Goddamn it, she just started that stupid white pill. She was going to have to see a pharmacy soon...

Well, what her dad and Eugene didn't know won't get her boyfriend killed, right?

**Author's Note:**

> I said it once, I will say it a thousand times over till I'm blue in the face; Mama Mia~!
> 
> And I love the idea of a Female Varian; so cute~ I know Eugene defiantly agrees~ XD
> 
> And the Teacher/Student relationship is never gonna die if I got anything to say about, so there!
> 
> Well, ya know what to do from here; ciao~


End file.
